1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vermin and insect poison and more specifically to a method of dispensing vermin and insect poison that only allows the targeted vermin or insect to be poisoned.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There appears to be no effective dispenser of poison for killing vermin, such as mice or killing insects, such as ants; or any other unwanted pests. The poison frequently comes in the form of pellets. Unfortunately, pellets in a container or left out in the open may be consumed by animals other than the targeted vermin or insect. Further, the pellets will melt, when exposed to moisture or rain.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of dispensing vermin and insect poison that only allows the targeted size of vermin or insect to be poisoned.